Utaku Warren
Physical Description: Warren is relatively small amongst bushi, but average for a woman. She is built with the wiry and athletic frame of a dancer, capable of putting that muscle to good use when needed. Her eyes are large and almond-shaped, in striking violet, and set atop delicate cheekbones. Common Knowledge From Across the Plains Utaku Warren is something of a celebrity. Before she started making waves in Kayuden Bayushi, her name was already known. The descendant of a writer famed across the empire, it was insinuated that she was just as good a storyteller, if not better. Now the empire hangs on what she may produce. From there, she went on to gain renown in her defense of an Imperial Dinner from the Lying Darkness, from her winning the Imperial horsemanship competition, and from her engagement to Bayushi Yoichi, a regular in the Empress's court. Through her skill and service to clan and family, Warren has been given the singular honor of carrying a Saddle Cutter, the Utaku sacred no-dachi, which she weilds almost without effort. The Buke Warren... is very hard to dislike. Many have tried, and end up singing along with her drinking song, or just chuckling and shaking their heads. She is small and energetic, and at turns both excitable and gravely serious. She has drawn sharp criticism from several Kakita for her extremely unorthodox dueling stance, and for her use of a no-dachi. For some time, she was seen in the company of a captain among the Doji's Fan cavalry unit, courting him fairly openly. In a surprise move, she has recently sent word to her parents that Bayushi Yoichi wishes to marry her, and she has accepted, pending their approval. The Bonge Warren does not spend much time among the bonge. She does, however, have a heimin named Keichi, who follows her around, tending to her personal affairs. He seems to act as some form of lab assistant in her wild and erratic experiments with gaijin contraptions, which are frequently sent by her doting uncle for her deciphering. Statistics * Clan: Unicorn * Family: Utaku * School: Battle Maiden * Honor: 7 * Glory: 2.5 * Infamy: 0 * Status: 1.5 * Known Advantages/Disadvantages: Benten's Blessing, Gaijin Name Associates * Bayushi Yuka - A childhood friend from a time when Yuka's father was an ambassador to Unicorn lands. * Daidoji Masanori - Once sought her hand, and now lives in rejection. * Bayushi Yoichi * Doji Kanakame - Spends much time smoothing over Warren's social faux pas, and has recently agreed to teach her more social grace. * Isawa Kazuo - Something of an uncle figure * Hiruma Kanyo - Her partner in crime in and about the city combating evil. * Kakita Katsumoto - A Kakita duelist that more suffers from Warren's company than enjoys it. * Mirumoto Matsuo - Warren's fondest drinking partner. Your Talking Makes Me Famous (feel free to add your own) * Warren has been seen wearing ghastly and inappropriately revealing gaijin clothing in public Stuff Unicorns Say (Things Yuudai has said, feel free to add as you think appropriate) Soundtrack * Trent Reznor & Karen O - Immigrant Song * Conjure One - Center of the Sun * Conjure One - Sleep * Depeche Mode - Enjoy the Silence * Depeche Mode - It's No Good * Eminem - Til' I Collapse * Eminem - Love the Way You Lie * Rihanna - Love the Way You Lie pt. 2 * Evanescence - Good Enough * Johnny Cash - God's Gonna Cut You Down * Jay-Z & Linkin Park - Dirt Off Your Shoulder/Lying From You * Linkin Park - Papercut * Matchbox 20 - I Can't Let You Go * Matchbox 20 - Bent * Matchbox 20 - Disease * The Pierces - Secret * Pistol Annies - Hell on Heels Inspirations